She's Just Oblivious
by TeenFanatic
Summary: Some of the members of the Host club are becoming curious as to why Haruhi is always tired. Tamaki finds out why in a peculiar way while also discovering something else about Haruhi. OHSHC Oneshot


My goodness, and i thought i was horrible at replying to emails on time..

Sorry to everyone who's reading 'Falling inside the Black' or 'Get out Alive.' I am working on them, but theres so many oneshots i have on my computer that are unfinished, so i'm deciding to take a crack at finishing some of them.

This one is one that i started today, I just randomly began to write with no storyline in particular, but i think it turned okay. This one is for the anime 'Ouran High School Host Club,' I began watching some of it yesterday, and i think its a great anime! It reminds me of Fruits Basket XD I won't be writing as much for it as others probably, but it was a nice change. So, i hope you like it!

I semi-based it on Skye Sweetnam's song 'Sharada.' I don't care for her, but i saw an awesome amv to this the other day for another show, and wanted to a video to this song, but i don't exactly have room on my computer for clips right now, so i decided to make a oneshot instead XD

Enjoy!

_I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (c) Bisco Hatori_

* * *

"You've come at last! Finally! Daddy's little girl has come!" Exclaimed Tamaki, a giant grin spreading over his perfectly featured face. His strikingly blond hair danced around as he made his way over Haruhi.

"You had me worried sick," he said, dramatically laying a hand across his head then resting it gently across Haruhi's shoulder. Haruhi rolled her eyes. He was always so dramatic about the smallest things.

"I'm only ten minutes late," she said casually while Tamaki dragged her closer to the middle of the giant room where the club met. But she could already tell he was letting his imagination run wild again as he raised his over hand to his chin, striking it thoughtfully.

"I was up late studying last night," she began to explain "I overslept this morning, sorry." Tamaki lowered his hand from his chin, visible disappointment in his face. He had obviously been anticipating something more interesting to make her late then oversleeping.

"How typical, how boring," he said, disappointment thick in his voice.

"Is it really typical for a girl to impersonate a guy though?" She asked, a smile on the edge of her lips. It was only a matter of seconds before he was all-grins again.

"I wouldn't call that typical," came two voices. Even though she couldn't see them, she knew right away it was the twins. They popped their heads up from out of nowhere behind her, one head on either side, a foolish grin on both of their faces. Tamaki continued to pull Haruhi forward, ignoring the twins.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet? We've got a giant selection of scones and fruits for breakfast here! Along with some of the finest tea and instant coffee!" He said, twirling around the room, dragging Haruhi over to the overlarge table stuffed with platters of food. He left her side, racing around to the other side of the table, picking up a beautiful glass teacup that was completely see through.

He placed the cup in her hands, "What would you like to drink this morning?" He asked, motioning towards the several pots of tea. "We have Earl Gray tea, Green tea, Pu-erh tea, white tea…" She cut him off, knowing that he could continue on well past lunch.

"I'll just take plain," she said, not feeling up for anything new this morning. Heck knows what Tamaki would want her to experiment with. He pouted. He'd obviously had some strange exotic flavor he wanted her to try.

She made her way over towards the finely decorated couch, sitting down gently besides Kyoya.

"Good morning," she said politely, taking a sip out of her tea. Maybe the caffeine would help wake her up.

"Goodness, you look tired," Kyoya said, looking up from his banking book. She placed the cup down on the small table in front of them.

"Up late studying," she said plainly. He eyed her suspiciously. "You can never get to bed can you," he said, it wasn't a question.

"I normally have a lot on my mind," she admitted, searching around the small plate on the table for a scone. He nodded, seeming to understand.

"I don't blame you, having to keep up this charade of being a male," he said, turning back to his bank booklet. In turn, she took another sip out of her tea.

"How's the tea? And the scones?" Tamaki said suddenly from behind. She turned around to see him bubbling with excitement. With his wide grin practically sparkling from the reflecting lights off the chandeliers, it was hard not to smile a little bit.

"Its fine," she said, turning back and taking another sip. Tamaki raced to the other side of the couch, leaning down beside her on the armrest. He leaned closer to her, as if he intended to drink the tea to see for himself.

"Just fine, hmm?" He said melodically, lifting his long finger to raise up her chin to look him in his piercing blue eyes. After a minute, he grinned widely.

"I've done it again, haven't I? I've made you fall for me!" He said dramatically, standing back up. Haruhi looked at him blankly.

"You've never done it Tamaki, so no," she said flatly. She took a sip from her tea and stood up, collecting her bag from the corner. "I need to go see one of my teachers about something," she said as she made her way towards the door "I'll see you all at lunch."

When the giant doors closed again, Tamaki stood there motionless. _"Why does every girl fall for me in this school but her?"_ he thought carefully. A huge gasp of snickering came from behind him. The twins were laughing at the newest turndown from Haruhi. Tamaki turned around, glaring at them. They still continued laughing. Tamaki turned to stare at the door.

"She's just oblivious."

"Are you sure about that?" Kyoya said, a small smile forming on his face. Tamaki turned around and walked forward towards the door, holding his head up high. "Certainly! Don't you remember what she said about all those guys who were head over heels for her in middle school? She was too oblivious to understand their intentions."

The twins continued their snickering. Everyone had their doubts about that. They all knew that whatever the reasons were for not falling for Tamaki nearly drove him crazy. His imagination was already unleashed again, as he began to think of all the possibilities for Haruhi turning him down. He walked out into the hallway swiftly for a moment and began pacing in front of the door while he thought.

"What is it with her?" He mumbled to himself, "She's so different from all the other girls at this school. Not just the fact that she won't fall for _me_, but what girl in their right mind would dress up in boys clothing? She just plays along with us as if it came normally to her… - Ouch!" He exclaimed. He stared down at the hard object he stubbed his foot on in the normally thickly carpeted hallway.

It was a notebook. Curiously, he picked up the average sized book, flipping it over to get a better look at it. It was pitch black on the outside, no doodling or marks to age it. The pages itself looked used from the outside. The back pages were bright white near the end of the book on the outside, but the front pages were slightly darker, like someone had written on them. There was no name on the front of back to identify who it belonged to. He opened it up.

Surely, in the left upper-hand corner, there was a name of whom it belonged to. The words seemed to jump out at him; as if they were written with a big black felt sharpie rather then dulled pencil.

_Property of Haruhi Fujioka._

"So, this is Haruhi's notebook hmm?" He said to himself quietly.

"She must have dropped it on her way out." He flipped over to the first page, expecting a notebook full of writing and equations, what a regular bookworms notebook might be. But this book was filled with exquisite pictures of even the simplest objects, like a pencil, to a finely drawn picture of a human. It was her sketchbook. Tamaki was in awe as he flipped through the pages filled with wonderful creations. His eyes were glued to this separate world of Haruhi. Quite literally, it was a like a whole other world, a different side of her that the club had never witnessed before. Was this really what she would do at night while she claimed she was studying? Drawing masterpieces of how she viewed the world? There were pictures of everything imaginable. Pencils, landscapes, tables, pianos, people… there was a picture that was exquisitely good. It was a male with blond, shaggy hair with blue eyes and a giant grin on his face. It took Tamaki a minute to understand that it was him.

"Incredible," he mouthed.

There wasn't just pictures of him, but pictures of the entire host club, all of them drawn to perfection. Each one beautifully hand drawn, looking like it would've taken long hours of work. At the end, there was a big group picture. Right in the middle was Haruhi. She was all smiles, planting herself in the middle of the picture. One arm layed across her shoulder, it was Tamaki's, just like the way he always put his arm across her shoulder. He peered closer, looking at details in the picture, noticing things about the group he never noticed before, like the postures or expressions on their faces. While everyone thought she was too slow to understand much, she was just viewing the world in a different way.

The light pattering of feet came down from the end of the hallway. Tamaki jerked his head up, snapping closed the sketchbook. It was Haruhi. He quickly tucked it under his arm, not quite sure he was supposed to see it.

"My daughter! You've returned to me!" He said, grinning, stretching out one hand, keeping the other at his side to keep the notebook in place.

"Not quite," she began, looking distracted, throwing her head side to side. "Have you seen my notebook anywhere? I think I dropped it somewhere over here…" her voice trailed off. Tamaki held out the book.

"Its your lucky day, I just found it!" he squealed, handing it over to her. Her face flooded with relief as she took back the book.

"Thanks," she said, looking truly grateful. "I better get back to class." She turned around quickly and walked back down the hall. Her footsteps got lighter and lighter as she got farther away. Another grin cracked over Tamaki's face, he stared down, laughing quietly to himself.

"And I thought she was just oblivious."

* * *

Hope you liked it, and i hope it made sense! XD Not to mention that i haven't finished the whole series, so if it turns out that Haruhi is a horrible drawer.. well.. ermh.. then i have a problem XD It made sense to me while i was writting it.. xD If you don't, please don't complain if you review. You can point it out, but don't make a big fit out of it . Speaking of reviews, much appreciated it you reviewed. 


End file.
